Shawn
Shawn, labeled The Zombie Conspiracy Nut, was a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks. He also competed in Total Drama Back in Action as a member of the Discordful Directors. He was a contestant on Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as a member of the Unidade tribe. He was later switched t the Fortaleza tribe. Personality Shawn has spent his entire life training and preparing for a zombie apocalypse. His fear is so intense that he will become nervous the very moment one seems to be around, sometimes retreat without investigating fully, and even neglect to think about his own feelings. His survivalist mentality is constantly active, which can come in handy during challenges. However, it can also doom his team, as he will abandon them in favor of protecting himself. He is otherwise remarkably loyal to them, contributing to the best of his ability. He is so athletically talented that he can hop from tree to tree with little difficulty, single-handedly destroy an army of robots, and swipe a crystal without his teammates noticing. Shawn is happy to share his survival expertise with those in need. While his caring personality allows him to get along with most others, but his fear of the undead can cause him to distance himself from potential friends. He is eventually able to put his friendships in front of his fear of zombies come the finale. ''Total Drama Around the World'' Shawn appears in the season special, however does not do much. He is one of twenty-fopur contestants to be chosen to compete in the following season of Total Drama. When he was taken into the helicopter with the rest of the competitors, Shawn makes friends with Dawn early on. ''Total Drama Toxic Brawl'' Shawn is introduced to his second season competing, and is placed on the Toxic Sharks. He realizes that he needs friends right away, and decides to talk with Dawn, and the two end up talking throughout the episode. The Toxic Sharks end up winning the challenge, which made Shawn safe from elimination. After the challenge, he and Dawn start talking again, becoming more of friends, although Dawn is confused about his fear of zombies. However, Jasmine becomes upset that Shawn has been ignoring her. When the team switch happens, Dawn and Shawn both hope that they don't get switched, and they don't. Shawn continues to only talk with Dawn. However, Jasmine is still upset about Shawn not talking to her. Shawn's team ends up winning their second challenge in a row, despite Shawn getting shot in the paintball challenge. In Jasmine's elimination episode, Shawn joins Dawn and Jasmine while they are foraging, but Jasmine confronts Shawn about him ignoring him and only talking with Dawn. The two end up making up after Jasmine's big blow up. In the challenge, Shawn becomes one of the first people out in the first round. Their team ends up losing, and Shawn votes off Sadie, although it's in the minority of the 6-5 vote. The person with 6 votes was Shawn's girlfriend, Jasmine, causing him to become upset, and the two fare-well each other, leaving Shawn only with his friend, Dawn. In the next episode, Shawn doesn't speak or do anything until after the challenge when their team wins, when he says hello to Dawn. At the end of the episode, Shawn is not switched to the other team. While Jasmine is gone, Dawn and Shawn continue to bond. However, after their team loses the next immunity challenge, Dawn's attraction towards Shawn is exposed when Noah reads her diary, causing Shawn to be in an uncomfortable position, since he has a crush on her too. Dawn ends up being eliminated over Noah, leaving Shawn with nobody and on the outs of his team. After the incident, Shawn gets called a liar by Staci, but Noah tries to befriend Shawn. Shawn, however, is still all by himself, such as trying to find Chris alone in the next challenges, but his team ends up winning the next two challenges. With Shawn still on his own and not contributing much, his team targeted him. Because of this, Shawn helps the team to win the challenges, however, when his team lost, Shawn and Tyler ended up targeting each other, but Shawn got voted out in a 5-3 vote, expecting it. At Playa Des Losers, Shawn doesn't do very much, but he does give his opinions on the final five, such as thinking Beth is a zombie, or thinking Staci deserves to win. When the challenge is between Courtney and Jasmine, Shawn roots for Jasmine to win. He is then happy when she does win, but Jasmine just ignores Shawn. In the second Playa Des Losers episode, Shawn isn't shown much, but he is seen scared when he thinks the zombies have gotten Dave. In the finale of the season, Shawn does nothing and isn't shown at all, and it's unclear as to who he was rooting for to win, but he is mentioned by Duncan when he says that Dawn and Shawn aren't making out, which Dawn questions, saying that she does not have a crush on him, and that he is a geuine friend. ''Total Drama Back in Action'' Shawn returns as a contestant on the season and a member of the Discordful Directors. Shawn is still obsessed about zombies, as he is seen during the challenge, accusing everyone of being zombies. Despite this, his and Jasmine's relationship has not changed and remains strong after Total Drama Toxic Brawl. However, his and Dawn's friendship also remains unchanged, which angers Jasmine a bit. After his team loses the first challenge, Shawn votes off Izzy, and later at the revote, Sierra. In School of Hard Rocks, Shawn is still worried about his interactions with Dawn and Jasmine, as he finds it weird, but little to Shawn's knowledge, Dawn assures Jasmine that she has no love interest with Shawn at all. Shawn believes he needs to show his team that he is worthy to be on the team, as his zombie obsession has caused his teammates to view him as expendable. Shawn does this by trying to help his team during the challenge, only to infuriate them even more. Because of this, Shawn ends up in the bottom two, where he recieved votes from Izzy and Owen. However, Shawn is spared, as most contestants sided with him to eliminate Izzy. Still being obssesed about zombies, Dawn tries to convince Shawn that he shouldn't worry about the future and what might happen and should worry about the present more in the following episode. Despite his efforts to help his team, Shawn is eliminated from the challenge early on as he is surrounded by interns and is taken away. Shawn's team ends up losing for the third time in a row, where Shawn votes off Rodney again. However, Shawn lands in the bottom two along with Max, where Shawn and Owen both recieved three votes. At the revote, Dakota and Max keep their vote for Shawn, while Rodney flipped his vote to Shawn, eliminating Shawn. As Shawn leaves, Jasmine comments how Shawn was useless, Shawn tells her that he hopes karma bites her in the butt. Like the rest of the eliminated contestants, Shawn cameos in The Aftermath X, where Courtney and Shawn begin a conflict with each other. After this, Shawn isn't seen doing much. In the finale, when it is Shawn's turn to adress the finalists, Shawn believes that the finale is a zombie apocalpse because of Gwen's pale skin, Blaineley's evilness and Leshawna's attitude. ''Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare'' Appearences Trivia References *Shawn's name is likely inspired by the main character of Shaun of the Dead, as they share a zombie-themed gimmick. *Shawn is similar to Jude Lizowski from 6Teen (another one of FreshTV's shows), with both of them wearing toques and having long shaggy hair, and being the zombie experts on their team. *Throughout the season, Shawn cites rules on how to survive a zombie apocalypse from either Max Brooks' The Zombie Survival Guide or The Walking Dead, such as do not make loud noises, or hide from the undead by making oneself foul smelling in order to disguise as them. Competition *Shawn is one of ten contestants to have placed the same placement more than once. The others include Dakota, Dave, Harold, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, Sky, Staci and Zoey. **In Shawn's case, he had placed 17th in both Total Drama Toxic Brawl and Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare. **Shawn had done the worst of all the contestants, as he had placed the lowest placement twice, with the second lowest placement being 16th from Dave. *Every season Shawn has competed on, he was always placed on the blue team, including Toxic Sharks, Discordful Directors and Unidade. **This was later changed when Shawn was switched from Unidade to Fortaleza later in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare. *Shawn has been eliminated in episode eight of a season more than once. Doing so in Total Drama Toxic Brawl and Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare. **Coincidentally, he placed both times 17th. *Every elimination ceremony Shawn's team took apart in Total Drama Back in Action, Shawn recieved a vote from Owen every-time. Comparisons *Shawn is one of twenty contestants to have competed in three seasons. The others being, Anne Maria, Beardo, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Jasmine, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, Staci, Sugar and Zoey. **Shawn has survived the second lowest amount of days of all these contestants, tied with Jasmine at 46 days. ***Coincidentally, Jasmine and Shawn are in a relationship with each other, and both lasted 21 days in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare. *Shawn is one of seven characters who wear a hat as part of their regular outfit. The others being B, Chef Hatchet, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff and Jasmine. Miscellaneous *In Twinning Isn't Everything, Shawn reveals that he decorates cakes, and worked in a bakery. Gallery See Also Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Toxic Brawl contestants Category:Total Drama Back in Action contestants Category:Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare contestants Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Discordful Directors Category:Unidade Category:Fortaleza